gravity falls Dipper and Mabel adventures to the Mutiverse part 5
by redcat5
Summary: on the journey to destroy the next bill cipher piece. they enter the valley of the wind. but when they learn the next bill cipher piece is possessing a dormant giant warrior. they have to travel in the toxic jungle to stop it from rampaging
1. Chapter 1

After the Gravity falls heroes Save Foster's world from the Bill Cipher piece. They journey to the next world. "grunkle Ford are we there yet". And Ford said. "any minute now. Listen just be prepared. We may not know the horrors the next world might have". Then the end of the dimensional tunnel appear. Leading our heroes to the next world.

The world their in was full of windmills and surrounded by a Valley. Everyone was amaze by this beautiful landscape. Then Dipper smell the air then he said. "I smell sea salt. We must be by the Ocean". Then Mabel said. " great once we're done with the Bill cipher piece. We can have a Beach party". Then Ford said. " well I geuss we can". Then Mabel, Candy, and Grenda leap in joy.

Then a group of men riding on large Emu like birds surround our heroes. And the one with the mustache and carrying two swords leading them saying. "are you all right travelers". And Stan got nervous and got on his knees and yell out. " I surrender take the pig and the fat handyman as a peace offering" and Ford slap Stan on the head and then he said to the Soldiers. " we mean no harm. We're here to destroy a dangerous object that can be deadly in the wrong hands". And the mustached man said. "all right come with us we can talk about it in the valley".

And Dipper said. "where are we". And the mustached man said. "we're in the valley of the wind". And Candy said. " what a greatly appropriate named place". And the Mustache man said. " why thank you. Ahh where are my manners my name is lord Yupa". Then everyone is walking though the valley.

As they are walking. Yupa said to our heroes. " so which country are you from". And Mabel Said. " from the U.S.A. It's a great place with a huge canyon on the west. And a giant lady statue in the east". And Yupa got confuse on what Mabel said and laugh then he said. " my goodness. Quite the imagination you have". Then Mabel Said. " yes but what's your point". Then Stan said. " all right yupo or whatever your name is. Your better not be selling us as Slaves or something that bad". Then Yupa said. " of course not we're a Peaceful village. Although we were attack by a war like country a couple years ago. By we were save due to the Kindness of our princess". Then Mabel and her two friends scream in joy. Then Mabel said. " oh my gosh a real princess. Really?" then Yupa said. " yes she quite spirited like you. And she quite a brave warrior"

then after they reach the valley. The princess was fixing the windmills until she spotted yupa and the pines family. Then she came down and greeted them. Then Yupa said. "Nausciaa we have some Guest in the valley.". Then Ford introduce himself. " hello I'm Stanford pines. This is my twin brother Stanley. Our great niece and nephew. Mabel and Dipper. And their friends. Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda. Then Waddles walk to Nausciaa. And she was adored by it. Then she Said. " I never seen an animal like this. Who does he belong to". Then Mabel said. " that's Waddles. My soulmate". Then Nausciaa said. "i can sense that he has a lot of love for you. Then Mabel hug Waddles and rub his Face with hers. Then Nausciaa's pet fox-squirrel Tato came out of Her jacket pocket. To look at the new strangers. Then Dipper look at Tato and Said. " what kind of animal is that". Then Nausciaa said. " Tato's a Fox-Squirrel. I got him when Yupa rescue him from a giant insect". Then Dipper got confuse and said. "giant insect. Then Stan look down at Tato and Said. "huh looks like some dumb cat thing". Then tato got mad at Stan and then maul him. And Stan fell down scream to get Tato off him. Then Tato got back in Nausciaa's pocket.

Then Yupa said. "come at the Castle. We'll have a feast to honor our new guests. Then Stan got up and said. " no one can no to free food". Later that Night the pine's family was eating with Nausciaa, Yupa, and the old witch youbaba". They started Talking about why they come to the valley of the wind. Then Yupa ask the Pine's Family a Question. "so my dear friends. How is it did you reach the Valley so Safely across the toxic jungle". Then Ford was Puzzled by what Yupa said. Then Soos blurred out. "we Came though a universal portal". Then the others give Soos a cold look. Then Yupa said. " I thought so. You dress differently then people from any kingdoms I've travel to". Then Ford said. "we're sorry we keep it quiet we thought you won't believe us"

then Yupa Said. " stranger things have happen. So the reason you come to our world is to destroy a dangerous weapon". Then Ford said. " yes the remains of a monster that terrorize our hometown last summer. Bill cipher". Then youbaba was shaken with fear after hearing that name. Then she Said. " be warned the path to destroy the remains is dangerous and painful. If your not careful you could lose everything.

Then Ford worried about what would happen. As they continue their conversion.


	2. Chapter 2

Then Ford ask yubaba " What do you mean lose everything". Then Stan quickly but rudely said. "does it have to do with getting us kill. You old hag". Then Yubaba quickly spoke a warning. " I know what the future hold for you. the piece of a great monster that you are hunting is sleeping in the remains of a giant warrior. If it awaken both the bill cipher piece and the giant warrior will fuze and cause a second 7 days of fire".

Then Dipper said. " wait what's a giant warrior. And what's the 7 days of fire". Then Nausciia and lord Yupa stared at each other for a long time and Nausciia Said. You are from a different world are you". Then lord yupa said. " this is Common knowledge. A thousand years ago their was a war and in order to end it the people of the world build giant warriors. And set the world ablaze. After the 7 days of fire the giant warriors die and turn to stone. And the poison fire made the earth grow the toxic jungle which spew out poison and spread though out the land swallowing kingdom's and killing everyone in the land".

Then Wendy said. " whoa major climate change" then Stan said. " why won't you just burn down the toxic jungle saving all of you". Then Nausciia said. " we need the jungle. The poison isn't in the plants but in the soil under it. the toxic jungle is healing the earth by venting the poison into the air and turn it into harmless elements".

Then Mabel said. " but the toxic jungle is killing everyone". Then yubaba said. "the poison can't reach us in the valley but some people over time became ill. But you folks won't be affected by the poison if you leave this world right away"

then Ford put his hand to his chin and said. Well I could create some medicine to help us resist the jungle poison". Then lord Yupa said. "have nausciia help you she has discover the jungles secrets and she try to make a cure to her fathers illness but an enemy nation kill him". Then Wendy said. " oh dude that's harsh". Then Nausciia said. " that's okay. My father may be gone but I will still help with what I can to save the Valley. With my research on the jungle plant's has help grow the tree in the valley so fast. I do what I can".

Then Ford said. " great but let's rest tomorrow then we'll start prepare for the toxic jungle and destroy the Bill cipher piece". Then lord Yupa Said. " we prepare rooms for you in the castle but some of you will have to share". And Soos whisper to Stan. " and you'll be bunking with me". Then Stan Quicklly replied. " Soos something your a creep".

Later at Night Dipper was sleeping in a in Nausciia room with Nausciia, Mabel, Wendy and Candy. And Dipper is Deep in thought. Then Mabel ask. " you okay bro-bro". Then Dipper said. " every time we face the Bill cipher piece it turns something to a nightmare monster. Now it's corrupting something that cause world war 3. how are we going to stop it this time". Then Nausciia overhear what Dipper said and replied. "it's not easy saving people. And even harder to protect the ones we love. But if we don't do it the one's we love will be lost forever. I will not lose anymore of my People. If a monster really is possessing a giant warrior we have to stop it. But if your frighten I stop it myself. I don't Blame you".

Then Dipper said. "frighten. I face Bill Cipher last summer. And I beaten the other pieces of his remains this summer too. I'm ready for everything". Then Nausciia said. " Dipper you have the spirit of a fox-squirrel". That made Dipper smile then Wendy Woke up and she said. "Dude I'm trying to sleep keep it down". Then Both Dipper and Nausciia laugh quietly


End file.
